


Empty

by oonaluna2



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), jack manifold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaluna2/pseuds/oonaluna2
Summary: Jack didn’t know what to do after Tommy’s death. How to feel.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jack Manifold, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Kudos: 8





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first piece :D It’s set on Jacks stream the day of Tommy’s death and just kinda what happened. It’s kinda short but I hope you enjoy :]  
> -O

As he stood there, over the house he found safety in so long ago, Jack felt nothing. The house that didn’t age. For years it stood uninhabited, an empty shell of broken memories. It was a memory of times people would rather forget. L’manburg was dead and yet the house stood on a hill, far enough away that the explosions didn’t affect it. Not a chip of wood gone, a piece of glass broken. Jack walked inside, running his fingers over the dusty furniture. He hated every second he spent in the place. People moved on, gave up. But Jack manifolds house still stood. Until today. Where the weight that his enemy, the one he sought to destroy, was dead. Not even by his own hands. Jack was left feeling empty. A feeling he wanted to get rid of. Fill the void by hating everything he laid his eyes on. So he’d decided destruction was the best path. Flint and steel fell to the floor as he watched the house he once loved, burn to the ground. A bittersweet ending. He was so naive back then, believing that this could be his chance at freedom. Jack watched for a second before letting himself fall back into the flames. It hurt. It was supposed to end like this. This felt right. He lost his lives and came back for one reason, and now it was gone. But it didn’t end. Of course it didn’t. Jack respawned in the Big Innit hotel. A heavy reminder of his failed mission.


End file.
